conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Whitegorge
Whitegorge (The Imperial City, City of Marble, City of Chains) is the capital city of the Holylight Empire, and the largest human city in Talassa. Whitegorge is located on the eastern coastline of the Holystone mountains, and is known for its vast wealth of silver, marble, gold, and bronze. The city's economy relies on fishing and mining, most of which is done locally. The Chantry of His Divinity All Seeing is headquartered in the city, making it a stronghold for humans. Geography Whitegorge is built in a large, deep gorge on the ocean side. The Great Dark Blue stretches far out to the east, and the Holystone mountains make up the northern, western, and southern edges of the city. The city itself rests in a large, extended gorge that goes around half a mile into the coastline. Habitation is barred by the rocky cliffs of the Holystone mountains, and there is only a single primary land exit route out of the city. Vegetation is scarce in the city itself, though the chaparral of the Holystone mountains is prevalent in the natural plant life of the area. The lush, garden-like appearance of Hightown is entirely contributed to humans, who nurture the plant life of that area. Human habitation has made all former species of animals leave almost entirely, though some mountain creatures such as wild goats and rabbits remain in small packs. Cityscape Whitegorge is divided into four districts, each of which containing certain symbolic values of the populations inhabiting them. The four districts, also known as Towns, are tiered upon each other. From highest to lowest; *Hightown *Middletown *Lowtown *Darktown Hightown Hightown is the highest of the four districts, and is home to the Palace of White Gold, the All Seeing Chantry of Whitegorge, the Holylight Trader's Guild, and the Talassa Fighter's Guild. Hightown is the home of the city's elite, and also some of the most respected people in all of the Empire. The district has a lavish design and a vast amount of nurtured green planters which give off a very immaculate feel to most visitors. The Traders Guild makes the district an importance center of commerce in the Empire. The Chantry and Palace make it the capital of the Empire, thus proving the district to be of high importance. The presence of the Fighters Guild also serves to heighten the district's power, though members of the Guild do not usually associate with the social class residing in the area. Middletown Middletown, also called Midtown and often referred to as True Whitegorge, rests between Lowtown and Hightown and is the smallest of all the districts. The town is home to the Talassa Mage's Guild and the Grand Exchange of Gold and Silver. Middletown is the home of most merchants and craftspeople in the city, and is home to the small clique of magi in Whitegorge's entirety. Middletown is similar in appearance to Hightown, though the homes and businesses are much smaller and represent a much smaller social class in between the upper and lower classes. Lowtown Lowtown is the largest of all the towns, and located in the large bowl at the bottom and end of the gorge. Lowtown holds the Whitegorge Harbour and the Whitegorge Gallows. The district is very diverse in its composition, with a large amounts of subdivisions existing for smaller communities within the city. Lowtown is home to the majority of the city's population, a large amount of its industry, nearly all of its exterior trade, and a large wealth of services such as inns, taverns, and markets. The residents of Lowtown, who are ranked as commoners in the Imperial Hierarchy, consider the district to be "True Whitegorge", as the district makes up the largest portion of the city. Most of the district's residents consider the area moderately safe, somewhat clean, and that it has a medium standard of living. Darktown Darktown is the third largest district, and is located inside the gorge walls itself. Much like the name implies, Darktown is halfway underground and halfway built into the sides of the gorge. The district is below Lowtown and inside the northern face of the gorge. Darktown generally is filled with squalor, as most of its residents live in poverty. The district is usually overlooked by the elite of Hightown, and receives no political influence in the city. Because of this, many residents believe that the law of the empire is ineffective in the area. This is even further refined by the presence of the Talassa Thieve's Guild and the complete lack of guards. Darktown has served as a hideaway for blood magi, outlaws, bandits and thugs for most of its existence, and many believe that change is a very rare possibility. Government Category:Whitegorge Category:Settlements Category:Holylight Empire